Good
by brunettebabe71
Summary: Just a random story about Blair and Chuck. Kind of sucks but is just a filler until i get 5 more reviews to update my story glimpses. please review this one too! i know i'm needy. lol.


**Blair fakes a sick day. She really just wants Chuck to come over. Takes place over no particular time. Please review! ****Seriously.**** Okay, Emmy, it won't let me message you. ****so**** maybe if you could email me your email address???**** That'd be fabulous. And I'd totally love to write a story with you! ****that'd**** be way fun! Wouldn't that be way fun? I think it would. ****Lol**** So this story is just something that popped into my head the other day. It's sort of random and sort of sucks. ****But whatever.**** I hope you enjoy. And for my story Glimpses, I need 5 more reviews before I'll add the final chapter. Which is finished so as soon as I get 5 more reviews, it'll be up. ****Lol**** Love you guys and please review. ****Bridgie**

"What a pleasant surprise. I knew you'd come around," Chuck's smirk could practically be heard through the telephone wires. Serena's stomach dropped. How she hated him

"Shut it Bass. I'm doing this for Blair. She's sick. She insists the tradition lives on. And why you're in it, I'll never understand. But I'm leaving in five. You better be here Bass," and before Chuck could mumble a word in edgewise, Serena clicked the little red off button. Ending any conversation that might have been. Not that it would have been pleasant.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk. Blair was sick? They'd always had fun when she'd been sick. Chuck immediately whisked out of his house. He would bear the public for Blair. And only for Blair. Ignoring his limo he walked down the street. His limo driver, Todd maybe? Hopped out.

"Mr. Bass?" he caught up to Chuck.

"What do you want?" Chuck's snarky voice pierced the air.

"Where are you going?" the driver ignored Chuck's rude comment.

"None of your business. Call the school. Tell them I'm not going to be there. Here's a hundred. Have fun. I won't be needing you today," Chuck's driver left quickly and Chuck continued down the street. Slipping into a grocery store. He ignored the appreciative look he got from a tall, leggy blond.

"Hello gorgeous. I've never seen you here before," the blond purred.

"Probably because I don't go here," Chuck tried to brush her off.

"Well, if you don't like it here. We can always go somewhere else. Maybe a little more uh, comfortable?" she leaned towards him.

"I'm good," Chuck grabbed Snickers off the shelf. Along with Dove Chocolate. And Twix. And Coco. Blair adored Coco. She loved chocolate.

"I bet you are," the blond said in her most seductive voice.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't get the hints. I'm not interested. At all. I'm here getting stuff for my GIRLFRIEND. Okay? Got it? Good," Chuck hissed. Blair may not have been his girlfriend, but it just slipped out. He hated that. How natural it came. How it was so easy to slip into a pattern he'd never even seen. The blond rolled her eyes. She skipped off. Chuck headed to the back. Chocolate milk. He needed chocolate milk. And magazines. Wedding magazines preferably. Blair loved to point out things, "I want that," or "this would be perfect," she'd sigh and point and look so dreamily at them. He'd roll his eyes and laugh. But he loved it. Every single minute. He had the food. He briskly walked towards the counter. He thrust the food onto the counter. The cashier whipped them into bags. Chuck threw his credit card at him, grabbed, signed, and left.

He half walked, half ran, to the next store. A movie store. He despised going into the movie stores. They were filthy. Smelly. And overall unattractive. He quickly found the movies he was looking for. _The Little Mermaid, Footloose, Breakfast Club, _and_ Grease._All of Blair favorites from when she was little. He could practically quote The Little Mermaid, from all of the times Blair had insist they watched it. Nathaniel and Serena would run around, usually playing tag. But Chuck would sit with Blair. Who would be mesmerized by the screen. Completely enthralled. Chuck adored watching her. Her pure childlike innocence. Her untainted joy. He loved to watch her. Watching a trait he never possessed. Innocence. He walked quickly out of the movie store. She had all of her Audrey Hepburn movies anyways. And suddenly he was out the door, and on the way to Blair's. He hopped into the elevator. Feeling almost, giddy. Uck. The elevator door dinged as it reached Blair's floor. The doors opened to reveal a annoyed Serena Van Der Woodsen staring back at him.

"Finally! Blair was about to have a freaking heart attack," Serena brushed past him.

"No need to thank me. You know for taking care of YOUR supposed best friend," Chuck quipped. Serena rolled her eyes as the doors closed.

"SERENA! Call him! Are you sure he's coming?!" Blair yelled from her bedroom. Chuck smirked. She really did want him here. He strutted to her room and opened the door. She was facing her vanity. Not even looking up at the creak of the door.

"So S, do you think I should tell him? You know about Nate and I? Should I tell him the truth? Or would that scare him away? You know how Chuck is. It'd probably scare him, wouldn't it? I bet it would. Chuck is not the type to be flattered by a girl dumping her boyfriend for him. If anything he'd be pissed that we ended his drama," Blair let out a brittle laugh and swirled around in her chair. Her eyes locked on to his. Shock and embarrassment flooded her features.

"Actually if the girl is a certain Blair Waldrof, Chuck Bass would be pleased, and slightly turned on," Blair's face turned crimson. Chuck smirked.

"I'm sorry. I, well, if your ego gets any bigger, I'll have to buy another penthouse," Blair spat, anger, one of Blair's many defense mechanisms.

"Oh, I see. But apparently it's a turn on for you. enough to make you dump precious Nathaniel. Honestly, the bigger the ego, among other things, the more you like. I'm glad to know I just need to be myself," Chuck plopped on her bed.

"Shut it Bass. I'm not in the mood. I'm sick, remember? Now are you going to give me my sick day, or should I kick you out now?" Blair hissed teasingly.

"You've never dressed up this much on your other sick days," Chuck commented. Referring to her makeup, curled hair, red headband, and her sexy silk nightgown.

"I didn't realize how ucky I felt until half way through getting ready for school," Blair rolled her eyes, "Now lets go have a sick day!"

"Sure, Blair. Whatever you want to believe," he smirked and followed her out to her massive and glamorous living room. He took out the back cushions, to make more room for Blair's petite body. The white couch was doubled in size without the humongous cushions. He fluffed up a pillow for her head.

"No. You sit there. Then I'll just you know, lay on you maybe? If that's all right?" Blair asked almost timidly. Chuck felt satisfaction surging through his veins. He could get to her. Make her nervous. Just like she could to him.

"Come 'ere, B. Baby," Chuck smirked. He sat against the corner of the couch and patted his leg. She pranced over.

"My stripper name? I told you, Bass. I'm sick. None of that for you… at least not unless you're really really good," Blair taunted, standing right in front of the couch.

"But B. Baby, I know how much you love it when I'm naughty," Chuck's voice was low and throaty. He leaned towards her, one hand grazing her ass, and the other resting on her hip. He squeezed lightly. She let out a small moan.

"Uhmph," she growled, "But Chuck, in order to be bad, bad, first one must be positively good."

"Oh really? Well let's see what you like better," he pulled Blair onto his lap. Kissing her neck down to her collarbones.

"Blair, darling! I heard you were sick, do you want me to find somebody to stay with you? Doesn't Charles Bass usually stay with you while your sick? Would you like for me to call his father, darling?" Eleanor's voice broke their embrace. Instead, Blair settled for sitting in between Chuck's legs. Her back on his abs. her head lying on his shoulder. His arms around her waist. A cashmere blanket hiding their melding bodies. Blair never felt more comfortable than being with Chuck. She just fit so well into him, "Oh! Charles! You're already here! Fabulous. Well I must be going, Blair darling. Ciao. Oh, by the way. I must go to Paris for a new line for some up and coming store out there. I'll see you in a week," she smiled and waved her hand dismissively. Out as fast as she came in.

"Your mom is going to be out for a week? Honestly. Amazing. Your mother trusts you way too much," Chuck began to kiss her ear. She let out soft moans.

"Chuck, stop, please," Blair begged. He stopped immediately, but was annoyed.

"Why? Still hung up about Nathaniel," he spat out. Shifting, as if he was about to leave. But Blair whipped around and pushed his chest down.

"What?! Nate? Are you seriously kidding. I think you think more about him than I do! If anything I need to worry about your relationship with him! Not the other way around. Do you need to tell me something. Are you gay?" she whispered the last word mockingly. Her smile betrayed her. She was teasing him. About Nate. Blair never teased about Nate. And that's when it hit Chuck. She was really over him. Blair Waldrof was over Nathaniel Archibald. And Chuck couldn't help but smirk.

"So… why did you want me to stop? Maybe to get your panties off before we start to go farther?" Chuck loved her wit. Her teasing. But he hated to think that he loved anything about her. He hated to think that he loved her. He couldn't. She was Blair Waldrof and he was Chuck Bass. And they weren't supposed to work. But they did. They melded perfectly together.

"Because, I want to watch The Little Mermaid. And I want you to watch it with me," Blair commanded. He smiled. She sounded so innocent, so small and little.

"Okay," he'd only do this for her. And she snuggled up against him the whole time. Singing the songs under her breath. Giggling like a schoolgirl during the Kiss the Girl scene. Snuggling deeper into him and looking through her hands when Ursula became huge. And smiling dopily at the end. It was like they were four again, and he was still watching her. Watching her face, so pure, untainted joy, innocence pouring off every fiber of her being.

"I love that movie," Blair murmured, "it reminds me of us. Remember? How Nate and Serena used to run around, playing tag in this house. Usually ending up in breaking something. And you and I. We'd sit here, watching this movie. And every time I get sick. I get to relive it with you. And every time I cry. You come with this movie, and I get to relive it all over again. Do you know that you're the only one who'd ever watch this with me? I've always appreciated it, I hope you know that Chuck." Blair's smile was sincere. Chuck couldn't stop that stupid heart, which he liked to pretend he didn't have, from melting.

"I'm glad to help. With anything. Whether pure, like taking your virginity, or dirty, like that time in the elevator," Chuck teased.

"Don't be a pig," Blair hissed. But in some ways, she could help but adore it. It was so Chuck.

"You like me like this," Chuck rubbed his face into her luscious curls. It was like being caressed in silk.

"You know me well," Blair smiled.

"Better than any other."

"Obviously."

"I mean, nobody else has been in and out of you."

"Chuck,"

"I like better when you purr it."

"I don't purr."

"Really? Because when you say my name the way you do. Almost like it's vibrating in your mouth. Oh, Chuuuck… right there Chuckkk… would you like me to go on?"

"Hush. So I purr. That's not as bad as yooou."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a moaner. I mean how you pant it."

"Excuse me? I'm not any worse than you!"

"Oh yes you are! You moan way more than I do."

"That's not true. You moan every time you orgasm."

"So?"

"So, you orgasm more than I do."

"Whatever."

"Somebody upset that I'm right?"

"One time. Out of what, a billion? Honestly. That's just pathetic Chuck."

"Oh Blair, don't be angry. I won't tell."

"Speaking of not telling…"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Chuck suddenly began to pull away, about to stand up.

"Chuck, where are you going!?" Blair began to panic, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging down. She'd been afraid to bring it up. What if he didn't want to bring it public. What if he didn't want to give up his playboy lifestyle or status. And now he was so mad.

"Seriously. I thought you dumped Nathaniel."

"I did…" Blair was now confused.

"So you don't want him to know. Why'd you dump him if you're just going to keep impressing him, if everything you do is still going to be for him in a way. Well then whatever. I'm not going to do this." Chuck growled.

"Fuck you! I wanted to go public! But your never going to trust me! You're never going to get it! You're enough Chuck. You're what I want! You're what I freaking want! Don't you get that? I chose you! You Chuck! Not Nate, not Nathaniel, not the boy I thought I was going to spend forever with. I chose you. I chose Charles Bass, Chuck, the boy who catches my tears. The boy who makes me happy. The boy who completes me." Blair poked his chest angrily, "Gosh Chuck. Just believe me for once."

"Sorry Blair. Sorry. I should've listened more. It's just… it's just… lets just forget about it." Blair decided to let it go for right then and they proceded to watch Grease. They sang the songs together and giggled. Having a generally good time. The movie ended. Blair snuggled into him. His warmth seeping into her bones. Filling her completely from head to toe. His hot breath on her ear. He made her so warm. Her ice queen exterior melting away. Next they watched Footloose. And Blair decided she wanted to know, needed to know what Chuck was talking about earlier.

"What'd you mean. Earlier? What do you need to tell me?" Blair encouraged, pushing lightly.

"It's just, that well," Chuck stumbled. So unlike him. Blair's stomach tied up in knots.

"Just what Chuck?" Blair's voice was soft and gentle.

"That you're going to realize that I'm not good enough. I never will be enough. Hell, Nathaniel isn't even good enough for you. and it's just, I can't let you go Blair," Chuck mumbled the last part. Snuggling, once again, into her hair.

"Hey. Don't think like that! Chuck you are worth every bit as much as me! And don't ever think differently!" Blair chided him, "that's like you at all! Usually you need an army to deflate your ego."

"You're perfect," he whispered. Blair's eyes filled with tears.

"No I'm not."

"You are to me."

"So are you."

"I only hope to live up to your needs."

"You will, you always go beyond my needs, beyond my wants, beyond my dreams. You make me feel beautiful. With every look. You make me feel loved, with every touch. And you make me feel alive."

"I feel the same way."

"Good."

"Good." Blair giggled. He kissed her on her forehead. Affectionately. She kissed him back on the tip of his nose. He kissed her lips. Soon they were in a full blown makeout session. She wrapped her legs around him. They christened the couch, the shower, her floor… they ended up wrapped in her sheets on her bed.

"I think we should tell people we're a couple." Blair suggested. Snuggling into his side.

"Does that mean I get to do all the things Nathaniel got to? I get to take you out to dinner? Hold your hand? Yell at guys who look at you? Kiss you in public? Flirt with you? Do what I want to you, when I want? Because if so, sign me up. Now."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Good."

"Good."

**Sorry guys. I just didn't know how to end it! ****Lol**** Please ****please****please****please****please****please****please****please**** review. ****Lol**** Thought I'd get that out there.**


End file.
